Something New
by Breaking-In
Summary: AU Swan Queen - Cela fait dix ans que leurs chemins se sont séparés, dix longues années...Ou quand ce qui semble être oublié ne l'est finalement pas.


Bonjour !

La suite de **My Wonderwall** étant en préparation, mon cerveau s'ennuyait...alors j'ai commencé à écrire ce qui devait être un OS farfelu et tiré par les cheveux comme je les aimes.

Comme d'habitude, vos avis comptent énormément alors n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, à mentionner des fautes que je n'aurais pas vu, à me dire si une suite vous tente ect...

* * *

 _Peu importe combien de pierres tu as mise pour endurcir ton cœur,_  
 _Elle continuera à hanter tes pensées._

 _ **Jane Doe - Within Temptation**_

* * *

Emma courait.

Elle parcourait les dernières mètres qui la séparait de la patinoire de Boston.

La blonde avait inscrit son fils à un stage d'initiation pour qu'il puisse vaincre sa timidité et elle avait insisté pour venir l'encourager malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

Malheureusement, entre le réveil qui n'avait pas sonné et la grossesse qui augmentait sa masse corporelle à la vitesse de l'éclair, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'heure pour le rendez-vous organisé.

\- **Dépêche-toi ! Le cours va commencer !** s'écria-t-elle, la respiration saccadée par les pas rapides qu'elle effectuait.

Henry, dix ans, soupira tout en accélérant la cadence.

Il ne serait pas en train de se précipiter si sa mère n'avait pas dévasté son dressing à la recherche d'un vêtement large.

Les kilos accumulés oppressaient ses hanches et son ventre rebondi, mais l'adjointe du shérif n'était pas encore prête à faire de nouveaux achats.

Killian venait de la quitter et elle devait déjà affronter les conséquences catastrophiques de cette absence et notamment les répercussions sur le mental de son fils.

\- **Ta séance sera plus optimale avec ça, non ?** demanda Emma, en sortant un paquet cadeau imposant de son sac à main.

Alors qu'Henry allait louer une paire de patins au propriétaire des lieux, la blonde lui faisait la surprise d'en avoir apporté des neufs.

\- **Merci ! T'es la meilleure des mamans !** s'écria-t-il, épaté par ce revirement inattendu et si soudain.

Le jeune homme était ébahi par l'offrande personnelle.

Les lames étaient neuves et scintillantes, le noir –sa couleur préférée– était omniprésente et ses initiales étaient gravées près des lacets.

\- **Ça vient de ta grand-mère !** rectifia la blonde, qui ne voulait pas s'accorder le mérite et les efforts d'une autre.

Ingrid était tellement attentionnée, si dévouée à sa famille qu'Emma ne regrettait pas d'avoir signé les papiers d'adoption la concernant.

La pâtissière lui avait apporté la stabilité, l'amour maternel qui lui manquait et les études nécessaires à l'adolescente désorientée qu'elle avait été.

\- **Je croyais qu'elle devait me faire des chaussons aux pommes !** clama Henry, dont la gourmandise ne faisait que s'accroître quand il était question des desserts confectionnés par son aînée.

Un brin de nervosité heurta le cœur de la policière face à la requête.

Son fils avait le même penchant fruitier que sa première petite amie, celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur en la quittant brutalement.

\- **C'est en bonus…Si tu t'appliques bien !** expliqua Emma, en aidant son enfant à se chausser correctement.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment avec son téléphone, toute fière lorsque le futur patineur commença à marcher sans tomber.

\- **Tu crois que je peux y arriver ?** demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que la glace serait un territoire moins facile à aborder.

Emma embrassa le front de son interlocuteur pour lui insuffler du courage.

\- **Tu n'es pas un Swan pour rien !** répondit-elle, en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la piste.

C'est en remarquant la démarche gracieuse d'Henry que l'évidence consterna l'adulte à la chevelure platine.

Cette stature naturelle lui venait forcément des Mills.

.

.

.

Henry glissa sur la voie gelée pour rejoindre le groupe d'enfants, avec une aisance qui forçait l'admiration de sa mère.

\- **Désolé pour le manque de ponctualité !** s'excusa-t-il, conscient que les autres finissaient leurs échauffements.

Le ton glacial du professeur ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, faisant trembler le retardataire :

\- **Que ça ne se reproduise pas si tu veux rester dans l'équipe !**

Emma, qui allait s'assoir dans les tribunes pour regarder la session avec les autres parents, se figea à l'écoute de cette voix familière, à la vue de ces mèches foncées qui en rappelaient d'anciennes plus longues, de ces paumes douces et fermes à la fois.

\- **Regina ?!** cria la blonde, en touchant nerveusement le cygne qui pendait à son cou strié de cicatrices.

L'interpellée se retourna pour approuver cette hypothèse incroyable.

La brune au teint hâlé qui enseignait la discipline d'une main de fer n'était autre que Regina Mills.

Celle qui lui avait donné son premier orgasme.

Celle qui lui avait fait croire aux coups de foudre.

Celle qui l'avait soutenue pour l'obtention de son diplôme.

Celle qui lui avait proposé de vivre dans un manoir hors de prix.

Celle qui l'avait aidé lors du premier échec de la fécondation in vitro.

Celle qui l'avait abandonné lorsque le deuxième essai fut le bon.

Celle qui ne savait pas qu'Henry était tout autant un Mills qu'un Swan.


End file.
